The invention relates to a friction clutch, especially for motor vehicles.
From German Publication Specification No. 1,929,823 a friction clutch for motor vehicles is known, the clutch disc of which is clamped in by a diaphragm spring between a fly-wheel and a presser plate which is guided non-rotatably but axially movably in relation to the fly-wheel. The diaphragm spring has radially inwardly directed spring tongues and lies on the presser plate in the region of its external circumference. On a smaller diameter the diaphragm spring is supported through retaining bolts on the clutch cover. The retaining bolts are guided axially displaceably in mutually axially aligned openings of the diaphragm spring and the clutch cover, and are supported with a head on the side of the diaphragm spring directed axially towards the presser plate. On the side of the clutch cover axially remote from the presser plate each retaining bolt carries a separate dished spring which concentrically surrounds the retaining bolt and is secured by means of a circlip to the retaining bolt. The plurality of dished springs compensates axial play between the retaining bolt, the diaphragm spring, the clutch cover and wire rings inserted between these parts.
The invention is directed towards improvement of a friction clutch of the above-stated kind, as regards the supporting of its diaphragm spring on the clutch cover, so that the assembly expense is reduced and the friction clutch has maximum possible efficiency, that is to say as little as possible of the work to be expended for the actuation of the clutch is to be expended for compensating spring play or overcoming friction losses or the like.